Este corazón late por ti
by A.M.Vogel
Summary: Aunque a ninguno de los dos se les paso por la cabeza que podrían acabar juntos, despues de años y de vivir vidas completamente distintas acbaran volviendo a coincidir y algo entre ellos dos resurgirá con más fuerza que en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

ESTE CORAZÓN LATE POR TI

Holaaa :) por fin me he animado a subir una historia aquí a fanfiction . Es una mini novela romántica de la que he decidido hacer protagonistas a Naruto y Hinata que son una de mis parejs favoritas de anime y hacen una pareja monisima. Esta claro que los personajes del manga/anime Naruto no me pertenecen y yo solo los he cogido prestados para esta historia. A lo largo del relato apareceran personajes de Naruto pero tambien otros iventados por mi ya que la historia no tiene nada que ver con el mundo ninja . Es como si Naruto y Hinata vivieranen el mundo real y se relacionaran con mas personas . La historia es mia pero puede que despues de haber leído tantas novelas y fanfics algunas ideas se hayan quedado en mi mente y se vean reflejadas en la historia pero eso es pura coincidencia .

Y sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo . A leer y disculpar las faltas de ortografía.

Hinata Hyuga una joven de 17 años ,ojos perlados , nariz pequeñita y labios de color rosáceo se contemplaba en el amplio espejo de su vestidor. Después de horas y horas meditandolo decidió que tenia que atreverse.

Si,ese vestido no era precisamente lo que se dice discreto ,algo que ella prefería, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. La fiesta que organizaron sus compañeros de clase se celebraba en un local bastante famoso por el ambiente que ofrecia. Tosos ellos celebraban haber acabado las clases y de buena forma. Sólo quedaba un año y la Universidad les aguardaba.

 _-Esta noche es la perfecta. -_ pensaba. El ambiente, el vestido, los complementos y el maquillaje todo se prestaba para la ocasión. Iba a declararle su amor a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze uno de sus amigos y compañero de clase.

Se conocían desde pequeños , cuando empezaron a ir al mismo colegio. Allí surgió la amistad, algo que a Hinata no le faltaba, tenia muchos amigos. Con el tiempo le fue cogiendo cariño ya que su carácter extrovertido, alegre, alborotado y soñador en cierto modo la animaba a ella también a dejar de ser tan tímida e introvertida .

Cuando empezaron a ir al instituto los chicos y las chicas seguían siendo amigos pero ahora ya no era lo mismo ,ya no jugaban todos juntos al pilla pilla en el patio ni tampoco pasaban tanto tiempo chicos tenían otros intereses como el deporte o ligar con las chicas ,mientras que ellas sólo querían arreglarse lo máximo posible para llamar la atención de los chicos, salir de compras y seguir la última moda ,hablar de actores y cantantes guapos...

A Hinata también le gustaban ese tipo de cosas pero ella era más tranquila y rétraída. Con los años iba perdiendo poco a poco esa timidez que la acompañaba pero tampoco era tan atrevida como sus amigas, Ino y Sakura en especial.

Tenía un gran grupo de amigos y estaba muy contenta con su vida , sacaba buenas notas y se llevaba bien con sus padres y su hermana pequeña.

Con el tiempo el cariño que pensó sentie por Naruto fue aumentado. Era normal ya algunas de sus amigas tenían novio y ella también quería experimentar eso. En 4to. se dio cuenta que ya no había excusa alguna, estaba claramente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Sus amigas siempre la animaban a relacionarse más con los chicos y que no se avergonzara tanto .Que fuera algo más coqueta y dejara la sencillez de lado. Después de que las chicas le organizarán varias citas, que no es que fueran las peores del mundo pero acababan de forma incómoda, decidió decirles a sus mejores amigas Tenten , Ino y Sakura que estaba enamorada.

Al principio se negaba a decir el nombre del chico pero acabo confesandoles que se había enamorado de Naruto. Ellas no se sorprendieron mucho ya que los sonrojos de Hinata ultimamente eran demasiado desmesurados en presencia del rubio. Varias veces la empujaron practica y literalmente a los brazos del Uzumaki sólo para que hablaran a solas aunque las cosas no acababan de la forma qué ellas esperaban. Naruto con su forma de actuar tan fraternal y preocupado por el echo de que Hinata no paraba de tropezarse y el poco atrevimiento de ella no eran idóneas para una confesión amorosa.

La manera que tenía el rubio de tratar a Hinata era la misma que tenía con todas las chicas ,alegre y simpático a cada momento aunque si había que destacar que con ella era mucho más protector que con las otras .Pero eso era algo que todos los chicos hacian con Hinata, tratarla con cariño y protección ya que la veían como una hermanita pequeña, toda ella destilando amor y dulzura.

Aparte estaba el hecho de que Naruto no la veía como algo más que una hermana ya que todos sabian que el rubio hiperactivo estaba hasta las trancas por Sakura. Su amiga le había dicho en más de una ocasión qué le declarara al rubio su amor y él se daría cuenta que ella era ideal para él y así dejaría de soñar con imposibles. Pero a Hinata a veces la desmorronaban esas palabras que no hacían mas que recordarle que Naruto estaba loco por su amiga aunque ella había dejado claro que el único que la interesaba era Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo de Naruto.

-Bueno- Se miro por última vez en el espejo y salio del cuarto bajando las escaleras hasta el salón. -Estoy lista - anuncio a su padre que veia las noticias en la televisión.

-Perfecto! Te ves preciosa cariño. -Le dijo este con una sonrisa, algo bastante raro en Hiashi Hyuga. - Deja que te haga una foto. Tu madre tuvo que salir por una llamada de emergencia del hospital y estaba muy emocionada de verte con el vestido.

Su padre le tomo varias fotos y luego se dirigieron al garaje, subieron al todoterreno y se marcharon.

Al cabo de 10 minutos se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de metal del local _Paradise_. Dos guardias vestidos con trajes negros aguardaban la entrada. Podía oírse la música de dentro y por debajo de la puerta se veía las luces brillantes de los neones y los destellos de flashes de colores. Había quedado de verse justo allí con Tenten y Temari a las 23:15 pero no las veia por ningún lado.

De repente la puerta se abrió y alguien la llamo.

-Hina! Ven , todos estan ya dentro, corre!- era Tenten que la llamaba moviendo la mano.

Al entrar dentro se fijó que el local estaba mas libre de lo normal ya que solo por esa noche el lugar estaba reservado para los estudintes de las tres clases de 1° de bachillerato de su instituto. Claro estaba también había gente de fuera que venia por invitación de algun compañero del insti.

\- Te ves preciosa Hina.- le dijo Tenten cerca del oído para que pudiera escucharla.

\- Gracias Ten , tu también estas guapísima con ese vestido.- Hinata señalo el vestido color coral bastante corto y ajustado de su amiga.

\- Ven, vamos a tomar algo- la castaña la agarro de la mano hasta llegar a uno de los reservados con bancos acolchados de piel de color blanco y con una mesa de cristal en medio . Allí sentados estaban Ino, Lee y Richard un amigo ingles de Ino que llevaba dos semanas de visita.

\- Hey! -saludo la rubia con la mano. - Estas divina.- añadió la Yamanaka. Richard hizo una seña con la mano y una expresión de cara con la que le indicaba que se veia cañón.

\- So sexy - se le oyó añadir y Lee asintió sonriendo .

\- Jajaja, despiertas pasiones Hinata. - le dijo Ino riendo.

Los chicos fueron por bebidas y ellas se pusieron a hablar. Al rato Temari se acercó a ellas.

\- Que pasa chicas? Por qué tan solitas y tranquilas?

\- Estabamos hablando con Hina sobre lo de declararse a Naruto- dijo Tenten.

\- Tienes que hacerlo esta noche Hinata. Te ves de maravilla, imposible desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Naruto caerá rendido.- termino añadiendo Temari con un guiño de ojo haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara levemente.

Lee y Richard volvian con las bebidas acompañados por Shikamaru.

\- Ya esta chicas , aquí tenéis las bebidas.

Despues de saludr a las chicas Shikamaru agarro de la cintura a Temari y despidiendose con un gesto de cabeza se fueron alejando hacia la pista de baile.

\- Te apetece bailar Ten? - pregunto Lee al verla mirar hacia la gente que bailaba en el centro.

\- Claro, vamos! Venga chicas animaros - grito la castaña mientras iba corriendo tras Lee.

\- Y tu no piensas invitar o que?- pregunto Ino con cara refunfuñada a Richard. El sonriendo hizo une reverencia y las invito a las dos a bailar.

Hinata estaba un poco acalorada. Entre la gente, el baile y los dos vasos de mojito y algo de Bacardi que había decidido probar al ver la copa de Ino, necesitaba tomar un poco el aire asi que fue alejandose hacia la salida; pero en el camino se encontró con El. Justo acababa de soltar a una chica pelirroja con la que había estado bailando. Al verla Naruto la saludo.

\- Hinata! Pense que te perderias la fiesta. Vaya estas muy... guapa- acabo diciendo el rubio echándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza.

Hinata le miró algo sonrojada por el gesto que acababa de hacer.

Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que quedaban de maravilla con sus Vans color burdeos y la camisa blanca. La tenia remangada y le daba un look sexy junto con el gran reloj y la pulsera de plata que llevaba en la muñeca.

En la mano sujetaba un vaso con una bebida de color rojo y no dejaba de mover los pies y la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

\- Te apetece bailar?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a ella.

\- C-Claro- respondió un poco cohibida.

Al cabo de un momento una canción lenta (Im not the only one) empezó a sonar .Naruto la agarro con la mano libre de la cintura y le indico que pusiera una mano en su homro y se agarara a el. _-Dios-_ estaba ilusionada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, sentia la mano de Naruto en su cintura, su pecho amplio y firme , su arom y de vez en cuando la barbilla de este apoyada en su cabeza.

Su pulso se había disparado . Estaba claro que el se encontraba mucho mas tranquilo con la situación que ella.

La canción le pareció durar una eternidad de la cual no quería despertar, se sentia flotar allí apoyada contra su pecho y sintiendo sus dedos en la cadera.

Pero acabo, y otra mas movidiza y alegre empezo a sonar. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Naruto sonrió. Se le veía clarmente más alegre de lo normal y estaba claro que había bebido más que ella. Obio no estba borrcho pero si se lenotaba en los ojo y en todos sus gestos lo muy bien que se lo estaba pasando. Con la mano libre tenia agarrada la mano de Hinata y bailaba haciéndola girar de vez en cuando.

Ella se acercó a el, era el momento de decirselo, se lo llevaría a un reservado y le confesaria sus sentimientos. - _Vamos Hinata, ahora es el momento-_ se dio animos mentalmente.

\- Naruto yo...- un chico ,por culpa de la multitud, la había empujado y al estar tan cerca el uno del otro se cayó encima de Naruto que ahora traia toda la camisa mojada por la bebida que antes tenia en el vaso.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo el chico y siguió su camino.

Hinata estaba muerta de vergüenza, ahora la camisa blanca de Naruto traia una mancha roja gigante en el pecho.

\- Naruto lo siento mucho, perdoname - le dijo toda roja y abochornada sin quitar la mirada de la enorme mancha.

\- No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya Hinata. Ese tío debe traer unas copas de más, jajajaj- dijo el como si nada.

\- Pero hay que quitar la mancha ...

\- Dejalo Hinata no hace falta. - la interrumpió el haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Tiene que haber algo con que limpiarte o no habrá forma de quitar la mancha - decía Hinata buscando un sitio al que ir.

\- El aseo...

\- Si vamos. - dijo Hinata interrumpiendolo y olvidandose de la verguenza agarro su mano y lo arrastró hasta los baños.

Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capítulo . Se que es un poco corto aunque los otros seran mas o menos del mismo tamaño. Cuesta mas de lo que pensaba pasar la historia al word. Intetare subir lo antes posible el capítulo siguiente. Espero os haya gustado . La clasificacion M que he puesto es porque en algun capítulo pienso escribir algo de lemon pero leve no me veo yo muy espabilada en ese cmpo aunque pondre mi mayor esfuerzo. Besos y hsta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Al entrar el sonido de la música se oía mas lejano por el aislamiento que hacían las gruesas paredes de hormigón y granito. Naruto se sentó en un banco de madera que había junto a una ventana amplia de cristal. Desde allí podia observar a lo lejos una urbanización de pisos recién construidos y la luna de un color platino brillando en el cielo azul marino.

Hinata cogio una de las toallas negras que habia colgadas, la mojo con agua y con el jabón líquido de manos que desprendia olor a cereza. Después de escurrirla se dirigió hacia Naruto pero se quedó parada de golpe con las mejillas sonrojadas por la imagen que tenia allí delante de Naruto que ya se había desabrochado los botones de la camisa y se la estaba quitando dejando su abdomen y pecho al descubierto.

-Sera más fácil limpiarla así. - dijo el rubio acercándose al lavabo.

-Claro.- respondió Hinata quitandole la camisa de las manos después de haber reaccionado. -Dejame hacerlo a mi , al fin y al cabo soy la que te ha tirado la copa encima.

\- Estas cosas siempre pasan el las fiestas.- dijo Naruto volviendo a sentarse en el banco despues de abrir la ventana.

Mientras Hinata intentaba quitar la mancha de color, Naruto la observaba atentamente.

Esa noche Hinata se veía diferente. Ese vestido de color turquesa que dejaba poco a la imaginación , le llegaba por los muslos. Tenia la espalda superior abierta y dejaba su piel al descubierto. Las zonas de color

carne en la cintura que daban la impresión de que la piel estaba descubierta , el escote... - _Dios -_ tenia que bajar la mirada.

Y allí estaban sus piernas torneadas y de ese color tan cremoso y esas pantorillas de seda que pedían a gritos ser tocadas . Sin duda tampoco eran alogo bueno que mirar en ese momento. Y luego estaban esos zapatos negros con el tacón recubierto de cristales brillantes que se ajustaba a su tobillo con un lazo. Era una diosa , que allí inclinada sobre el lavamanos no dejaba de resaltar la curva de su trasero que se movía ritmicamente por la acción que hacia ella al lavar la camisa. - _Pero que demonios-_ se reprendió a si mismo por sus pensamientos . - _Si es Hinata.-_

Si se veía diferente pero seguía siendo la dulce y tierna Hinata de siempre y no podia mirarla de ese forma . - _Esta claro que las cervezas se me han subido demasiado rápido a la cabeza y me hacen pensar en tonterias.-_

Naruto subió la cabeza molesto consigo mismo y fijó su mirada azulada en el rostro de perfil de Hinata.

Tenía la cara de un ángel con esos ojos de color perla y miles de pestañas negras emmarcandolos, su nariz respingona, sus labios carnosos.

- _Basta Naruto -_ se gritó mentalmente y se levanto con brusquedad del banco para ir y echarse agua en el rostro.

\- Ya esta ! Parece que se ha quitado. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mirando al rubio que se estaba secando la cara con papel. - La dejaré secarse aquí un momento.

Hinata dejó la camisa tendida sobre uno de los radiadores y se sentó junto a Naruto que volvía a estar sentado en el banco .

\- Siento haberte estropeado la fiesta Naruto . Si no fuera tan torpe ahora no estarias aquí aburriendote conmigo .

\- Hinata deja de preocuparte por estas cosas. No me estoy perdiendo nada , si me importara tanto la fiesta me hubiera dado igual tener una mancha o no . Tu tranquila.- la miró Naruto con cara sonriente.

Despues de aquello el silencio se instaló entre ellos , ya solo se oía la música a lo lejos.

 _\- Hinata es el momento, tienes que decirselo . Deja de pensar tanto las cosas y dile tus senrtmientos.-_ se decia mentalmente la ojiperla mirando de perfil al Uzumaki que había apoyado la cabeza en la pared de granito.

\- Naruto yo...- se animó al fin a decir algo.

El giró el rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Que pasa Hinata?

-Yo queria...- no sabia como decirselo, era demasiado vergonzoso .

\- Te pasa algo ? Lo que sea Hinata, dime que ocurre.

\- Naruto tu ... ... ... me gustas ! - acabó diciendo muy rápido.

Y de repente silencio. Hinata estaba toda sonrojada mirándose las manos mientras Naruto se había quedado quieto observandola.

Debía haber escuchado mal por que si no, no entendia nada.

Al ver que el no decia nada Hinata apreto los labios y decidió seguir hablando.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti Naruto, llevo algún tiempo intentando decirtelo pero no me atrevía.

 _No estaba claro que no había escuchado mal. Hinata claramente se le había declarado. No sabia como reaccionar . Otras chicas le habían confesado que les gustaba , que querian salir con el, pero ella, Hinata, a la que consideraba una hermana pequeña le acababa de soltar de golpe y sopetón que estaba enamorada de él y el que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo en aquel momento se había quedado sin palabras , mudo y congelado viéndola allí con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada hasta las orejas._

El silencio la estaba matando - _Por que Naruto no decia nada? Él siempre decía algo y ahora estaba allí en frente de ella mudo. -_

 _Esta claro que me he equivocado en decirle que le amo, el no siente lo mismo y para no lastimarme prefiere guardar silencio.-_

Bueno lo había dicho asi que ahora solo tenia que disculparse con el ,salir de allí por que acababa de hacer el ridículo de su vida y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Con el tiempo intentaria volver a ser su amiga y ya.

\- Hinata yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos - acabó duciendo Naruto cortando los pensamientos de la Hyuga . - Se que esto te sonará rudo pero es la verdad. Yo te quiero y mucho pero como a una hermana pequeña. Piensalo bien - dijo el haciendo que ella levantara levemente el rostro - tu y yo no tendriamos futuro. Soy demasiado alborotado y ruidoso y tu eres una chica muy dulce. Te acabaría haciendo sufrir.

- _Lo estas haciendo ._

 _-_ Además - añadió el rubio mirando hacia la puerta del baño - mi corazón ya está ocupado, todos saben que llevo años enamorado de Sakura y eso dudo que cambie. - volvió a mirar a la chica que tenia sentada al lado con las manos agarradas al borde de su vestido y con la cabeza gacha. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

\- Por favor Hinata - alargó un brazo para tocarla pero acabó levantándose del banco y metió las banos en los bolsillos del pantalón. - No estés triste, no merece la pena , además no creo que estes realmente enamorada de mi, mirame - dijo señalando-se con una mano pero ella no levanto el rostro , no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para verlo.

Al ver que ella no se movía siguió. - como podrías estar enamorada de alguien así ? Soy un desastre, un cabeza hueca. Tu buscas algo mejor que esto. - acabó diciendo Naruto volviendo a señalarse.

 _La había rechazado y ella seguia allí sentada y con la cabeza bajada sin moverse y sin decir nada. - Bueno que esperas que salte de felicidad por que acabas de decirle que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos_. _Es normal que este así. -_ pensaba el Uzumaki mientras iba a coger la camisa. _\- Lo superará y seguro se va a dar cuenta que eso de estar enamorada de mi no va en serio._

Al verlo ponerse la camisa Hinata, se levanto _\- no tenia sentido seguir allí parada como un pasmarote. Si la había rechazado, dolia , pero en cierto modo se lo esperaba.-_ Se dirigió al lavabo a mirarse en el espejo. Tenia la cara palida y aunque no hubiera llorado que era lo que más le apetecia hacer en ese momento , tenia los ojos algo rojos.

-Hinata? - Naruto la llamo desde la puerta. Veía el reflejo de la cara de ella en el espejo y por un momento sintió ganas de ir a abrazarla pero se reprimió.- Volvamos a la fiesta, sera la mejor forma de animarnos, no te quedes aquí encerrada.

Ella lo miró a través del espejo y esbozo una sonrisa en la cara.

\- No te preocupes Naruto estoy bien , enseguida salgo, solo me retocare un poco el maquillaje.- respondió la chica aun aguantando con esfuerzo la sonrisa.

Naruto la miró unos segundos más y decidió salir. No tenia sentido seguir allí , los dos , en un ambiente claramente incomodo que cada vez lo hacía sentir más tenso.

Al salir de los baños fue directo a la barra y pidió otra cerveza aunque necesitara algo mas fuerte. Era un fastidio que no les sirvieran algo más fuerte.

Hinata aun seguia allí parada en frente del espejo observándose. Se sentía ridícula pero la actitud de Naruto le daba a entender que el preferia olvidar el asunto y hacer como si nada , así que poniendose recta decidió dejar de compadecerse de si misma y volver a la fiesta aunque preferia salir huyendo , llegar a su casa , tirarse en su cama y llorar hasta sacar toda la tristeza y la vergüenza. Pero no podia irse así como si nada.

Regreso al reservado donde estaban Ino, Sakura , Richard y Kiba riendo. _\- Sakura-_ volvió a mirarla. Ella estaba allí, claro era su amiga no , pues... _\- acceptalo Hinata , como pensabas competir con ella , mirala es preciosa con ese pelo de un color rosa tan exótico y esos enormes ojos de color jade y mira su cuerpo no habrias tenido ninguna oportunidad , trae locos a todos los chicos._

Al llegar junto a sus amigos sonrió y se sento junto a Kiba que le beso la coronilla y la abrazo.

\- Hina te he estado buscando, quería bailar contigo y tu escondiendote. - dijo Kiba poniendo caras y haciendolos reír a todos.

\- Salí a tomar un poco el aire Kiba y luego fui al baño, no me estaba escondiendo.- respondió ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. - La verdad es que me encuentro un poco mal, no debí probar el Bacardi. - dijo señalando el vaso de Ino.

-Hina si quieres te acompaño a casa . - se ofreció Kiba mirandola preocupado.

\- No , me quedare un ratito más no te preocupes.

\- Kiba acompañame , el barman me esta haciendo señas.- dijo Sakura caminando en dirección a la barra para recoger el pedido. Kiba se levantó y la siguió.

\- Hinata ocurrió algo? - la pregunto Ino de repente al ver que Hinata no paraba de ver a Sakura y sus ojos se reflejaban claramente tristes.

\- No, nada que va. - respondió la ojiperla girando la cabeza hacia la cabina del DJ. Ino la observó un instante y añadió :

\- Me voy un momento , he quedado con Sai en la entrada.

Hinata y Richard asintieron con la cabeza. Unos instantes después aparecia Kiba con una bandeja llena de cócteles.

\- Ahora vuelvo chicos, hay alguien a quien quiero saludar. - y salió corriendo perdiendose entre la gente.

\- Quieres bailar? - la pregunta de Richard la cogio por sorpresa . - Se te ve triste Hinata , no puedes estar triste en una fiesta.

Que ocurre?

\- No ocurre nada, por que os da a todos por preguntar lo mismo? - respondió algo alterada mirando al inglés.

\- Pues vamos a bailar.- respondió este tendiendole la mano.

Mirandolo detenidamente allí parado delante de ella, se parecía bastante a Él , los dos eran rubios. Tienen los ojos azules y eran altos y guapos.

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Hinata que ni se habia enterado en que momento habia llegado al medio del club y se había puesto a bailar con Richard.

 _Era buen bailarín ddebía de admitirlo._ Cuando la canción se volvió mas lenta Richard la cogio de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

\- Se te ve preocupada. - ella no dijo nada y siguió apoyada en su pecho como hace menos de una hora lo había estado en el pecho de Naruto. Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar. - Llegaste a la fiesta contenta y muy animada y ahora traes esa cara de gripe que no se que pensar. Hinata sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, somos amigos no ?- Ella movio la cabeza como forma de asentimiento.

\- En tres días me ire. Si lo que te preocupa es que las vacas de la granja de mi abuelo vayan de chismosas te prometo que no dire nada. - añadió Richard mirandola desde arriba sonriendo.

Hinata levanto la cabeza y se echó a reir junto a el.

\- Me declare a un chico y me rechazo. - acabo diciendo la peliazul despuesde haber vuelto a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

De repente el se paró y la miro a la cara.

\- Espera , deja que me aclare porque aun no domino bien el idioma. Me estas diciendo que esta noche te has puesto bellísima para declararle tu amor a un chico y el muy cretino te dijo que no? - Richard la miraba con ojos curiosos. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pues dejame decirte una cosa - añadió Richard - ese tío o esta ciego - la miró de pies a cabeza - o se ha vuelto completamente loco. Por Dios! ! Quien no quería estar contigo Hinata Hyuga ? eres una fantasía echa realidad. - acabó diciendo estrechandola en sus brazos.

Hinata se sonrojo muchisimo, no daba crédito a lo que Richard acababa de decirle , se moría de vergüenza.

\- Esta enamorado de otra chica . A mi me ve como a una hermana.- volvió a hablar Hinata después de calmarse un poco.

\- Pues aun asi es un cretino... - Richard que aún la abrazaba apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Hinata y le acarició la espalda. - Y quien es la afortunada ? - pregunto en tono burlón el inglés después de unos minutos.

\- Es una chica muy guapa, yo no estoy a su nivel. - Hinata se sentia patetica por haberse dizfrazado de esa forma para pretender ser algo diferente a la Hinata sosa de siempre y haber estropeado las cosas entre Naruto y ella.

\- Deja de decir tonterias , los que no están a tu nivel son ellos.

La música volvía a ser movidiza pero Richard aun no dejaba de abrazarla.

 _No podia dejarla, era una princesita a la que acababan de romperle el ccorazón. Sí se enteraba quien era aquel idiota le daria una buena paliza. Como podia comportarse así ? Vale entendia que no la amara pero aun asi podria haberse comportado como un caballero e invitarla a bailar. Decirle que aún eran jovenes o algo así. No soltarle que la veía como a una hermana y que quería a otra. - Idiota.-_

Desde _otro lado del local Naruto buscaba de vez en cuando con la mirada a Hinata. Desfe que había salido del baño no la había vulto a ver y se sentia algo intranquilo. - Se habrá marchado a casa?_

\- A quien buscas ? - Naruto ni se giró e ignorando a Sasuke siguió buscando a Hinata con la mirada. - Dobe? - volvió a preguntar Sasuke mirando en la misma dirección que Naruto.

\- Has visto a Hinata? - pregunto este como si nada siguiendo buscndo a la peliazul. - Antes quería decirme algo y ahora no la encuentro . - añadió al sentir la mirada intensa de Sasuke examinandole.

Unos minutos despues el Uchiha la señalo.

Esta allí. - apunto con el dedo en dirección a la cabina del DJ - esta con el inglés. - añadió serio.

Naruto se quedo mirandolos. Estaban abrazados. - _Vaya -_ le sorprendia verlos allí , verla riendo y abrazada al amigo de Ino. _Si que se había tomado bien el rechazo y el allí con el estómago encogido preocupado por si la había dejado destrozada._ Se sentía como un imbecil .

\- _Eres un imbecil por preocuparte. -_ penso - _¿Pero que dices Uzumaki? Esta bien que no se sienta triste no ? Por que querías verla sufrir por tu rechazo ?_ \- resoplo. Se sentia bien por un lado de verla animada pero por otro lado algo le carcomia por dentro al verla allí abrazada a otro y contenta. Era algo que no podia descifrar.

Se giró y fue hacia Shikamaru que estaba acompañado de unos colegas y se reían a carcajadas.

\- No vas a hablar con ella ? - pregunto Sasuke que caminaba detras suyo.

\- No ves que esta ocupada ! - solto algo brusco - no debia ser nada importante .- añadio girando levemente el rostro hacia su amigo y relajando la expresión de su cara.

Los dos amigos se sentaron junto a sus compañeros y la fiesta siguió.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 . Besitos


	3. Chapter 3

Después de aquella noche las cosas cambiaron de forma muy rápida.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Por un momento había perdido la noción del tiempo mirando las almidonadas nubes blancas por la ventana,pero al oír la voz del piloto por el altavoz indicando que tomaran asiento y se abrocharan los cinturones volvió a la realidad de golpe. En pocos minutos el avión aterrizaria y le tocaria bajar y pisar el suelo de la ciudad que había dejado atras hace años. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y las manos algo sudorosas y no sabia que esperar.

La llamada de su amiga hace dos semanas la había tomado por sorpresa , pero le alegró volver a oír su voz tras tanto tiempo. Tras la conversación que mantuvieron sus planes cambiaban de rumbo y ahora la situaban en su ciudad natal .

Al atravesar las puertas de cristal ,después de haber pasado por seguridad y recoger sus maletas de la cinta , hizo una seña con la mano y rapidamente un taxista se acerco a ella tomado sus maletas. Le indicó la direccion y se acomodó en el asiento trasero quedandose embobada mirando a los alrededore por la ventanilla. - _La ciudad ha cambiado bastante ...-_ El sonido de una notificación entrante del móvil la distrajo . Era un mensaje de su hermana preguntando que tal había ido el vuelo y si había llegado ya.

Tras veinte minutos el taxista estaciono el coche y salió para bajar las maletas. Tras pagarle la tarifa el conductor se despidió y marchó dejando a Hinata sola frente a aquella gran casa de color blanco.

Con paso firme pero lento recorrio el camino de adoquines que conducia a la gran puerta de cristal de la entrada , soltó las maletas y con suavidad presionó el timbre . Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y tras ella apareció una figura feminina esbelta y alta.

-¡Dios , estás aquí , cuanto timpo ! ¡Estás preciosa ! Te he extrañado tanto. - dijo su amiga estrechandola fuertemente en sus brazos.  
-Hola Ino , me alegro de verte.- consiguió decir una vez Ino la había soltado.

-Es lo único que tienes que decirme después de todos estos años ? -su amiga la miraba con el ceño fruncido - Anda pasa, no pensarás quedarte en el umbral todo el día?

La casa de Ino o mejor dicho la de su prometido era igual de blanca por detro que por fuera , todo brillaba , el orden era más que evidente y el minimalismo dominaba la decoración, era la tipica casa del hombre rico y soltero, que en este caso pronto dejaría de estarlo y ese diseño tan mate y frio dejaria de existir .

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en el ambiente mientras Hinata observaba los extraños cuadros de las paredes . No sabía como actuar o que decir, eran amigas pero ya no era como antes.

\- Subamos , te enseñaré tu cuarto.- Ino rompió el silencio - Carlota subirá tus maletas no te preocupes- solto cunado vio a Hinata acercarse a ellas.

Al llegar al piso de arriba la decoración no cambiaba mucho sólo las paredes habían pasado del pulcro blanco a un gris metálico que contrastaba con los marcos blancos de las fotos en blanco y negro colgadas.

\- Aquí está. - Ino abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Hinata. - por que estas tan callada?

Tras ecarle un vistazo a la amplia habitación de un tono crma y marrón más acogedor que el resto de la casa ,respondió. - No se ,todo esto es muy raro para mi . No crees que sería mejor que me quedara en un Hotel ?

\- Hina no seas tonta, se que estas algo abrumada y sinceramente pensaba que no vendrias cosa de la cual me alegro haberme equivocado. Te extrañe tanto - Ino volvió a abrazarla. - y que dices de hoteles no ves lo grande y vacía que es esta casa, te necesito aquí conmigo.

\- Me sorprende el echo de que no hayas realizado ningún cambio, conociendote me esperaba encotrarme una casa con una decoración más ecleptica y colorida ,pero veo que el amor cambia mucho a las personas.

\- Si el amor nos cambia -dijo Ino con cara risueña -pero a mi no tanto, después de la boda esto quedará irreconocible. - sentenció esbozando una sonrisa. - Hina te dejo que te instales , Carlota subirá enseguida y te ayudará a desempacar. Yo tengo que salir un momento pero no tardaré.

\- Esta bien , mientras me dare una ducha para relajarme un poco.

\- Claro cariño, el baño esta detras de aquella puerta - señalo la puerta de abedul que habia al lado del ventanal del fondo- , tu como en casa .- Ino salió por la puerta guiñando un ojo.

Tras el relajante baño y haber ordenado las cosas que sacó de las maletas se tiro en la cama y encendió el portátil . Necesitaba revisar correos y algunos documentos que quedaron pendientes. Aunque se había tomado unos días libres para asistir a la boda de su amiga no podía desconectar completamente del trabajo de la empresa.

\- Toc toc toc -tras el toque Carlota asomó por la puerta -Señorita Hyuga ,perdone que la moleste pero la estan esperando abajo, podría bajar?

\- Claro, enseguida bajo. Gracias.

Una vez apagado el portátil echó un vistazo a su reflejo en la pantalla y lo cerró. Bajo las escaleras de forma pausada, de cierta forma le agradaba esa estructura en forma de caracol y sin duda eran lo mas divertido de la casa por el momento. Al bajar el último peldaño se topó de cara con Ino que sin darle tiempo a nada la abordó.

\- Ven Hina, tengo una sorpresa para ti . - agarrandola por el brazo la llevó hacia las puertas que daban al jardín ya que se podía observar la gran piscina al fondo que brillaba con un intenso color azul celeste.

Y de repente el Sol la golpeó en la cara y luego un mar de ojos se posaron en ella.

\- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí -el primero en hablar fue Kiba , que se acercaba poco a poca - Mi pequeña Hina ha vuelto , esto es un milagro. No vas a saludarme ? - el castaño se quedó mirandola con los brazos estirados para que ella fuera y le abrazara.

\- Hola Kiba - no se hizo de esperar y corrió a sus brazos soltando un sollozo. -Te he extrañado tanto, a todos .- Siguió aferada a el un buen rato hasta que se recupero por completo. Verlos a todos allí tras cinco años sin ver sus caras la había emocionado demasiado. Debia reconocer que Ino era la mejor a la hora de dar sorpresas. Aún seguia agarada a Kiba y los demás se acercaron a ella para saludarla .

Después todos se sentaron en los sofas del jardín y empezaron a charlar o más bien a interrogar a Hinata sobre lo que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo .

Les contó que después de acabar el bachillerato estudio en la universidad de economicas y desde hacia siete meses trabajaba en la empresa de su padre . También que vivia sola en una apartamento en Toronto y que había intentado tener mascota más de una vez pero que a penas tenia tiempo como para cuidarlas así que desistio del intento.

\- Bueno demosle un respiro a la pobre y hablemos de lo que es realmente importante en este momento.-la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- Hinata está claro por que te llame no? , quiero que seas una de mis damas de honor junto a Temari y Ten.- sentenció Ino sin dar opción a una negativa que obvio Hinata no daría.

\- Claro que seré tu dama de honor .- respondió tranquila y sonriendo la peliazul.

\- No me esperaba menos de ti. Jajaja. Pues entonces mañana las tres vais a ir a probaros vestidos y acordaros, nada de colores pálidos.

\- El color será todo menos palido , elegiremos el negro que es muy elegante. - dijo Temari mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Ino como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- El negro quieda vetado, es mi boda no un funeral. - reacciono Ino sin hacerse de esperar levantandose del asiento como un resorte y poniendo mala cara.

\- No ves que intenta chincharte - intervino Tenten con una sonrisa ya que los sobresaltos de Ino eran muy exagerados. - despreocupate , no te defraudaremos y elegiremos algo que te guste y vaya también con nuestro estilo.

\- Eso espero , en cuanto a vosotros - Ino se giro y miro a Kiba , Lee y Shikamaru -supongo que iréis con traje negro .

\- Obvio - dijo Kiba alerta de que a su amiga se le ocurriera hacerlos vestir con traje de color azul claro como el que había visto que llevaba su padre en las fotos de graduación. Ni de coña iba a vestirse como en los años 70 .

\- Yo puedo llevar uno de color verde esperanza si quieres. - hablo Lee tras pensarlo un poco. Hacia mucho que no se ponia ese espectacular traje de terciopelo que tanto le encantaba.

\- No. - respondió alerta la rubia. No permitiria semejante orterada y falta de gusto en su día, por encima de su cadaver. - Te prefiero de negro. - añadió suavizando un poco su tono, mientras todos reían en carcajadas.

\- Como quieras. -respondió algo desganado pensando que ahora tendría que comprarse uno de esos aburridos trajes negros que no le gustaban demasiado.

Un rato después Temari y Shikamaru se marcharon y al poco tiempo Tenten que tenía que ir a ver a su abuela en la pasteleria . Luego se despidió de Lee que tenia que ir a un entrenamiento de fútbol y ya solo quedaba Kiba con el cual se quedo hablando un rato más en el jardín mientras Ino parloteba por teléfono con su asistente .

\- Has cambiado Hina , aunque por dentro sigues siendo la misma en un ... - el castaño se tocó el menton con gesto pensativo y solto : - 70% jajajaja.

\- En cambio tu no has cambiado nada.

\- Como que no? - se sentía un poco ofendido. - No ves que mido más de uno ochenta y que el gimnasio es mi pasión?- mas que una pregunta dirigida a ella era una afirmación echa como halago personal, mientras enseñaba sus bien marcados bíceps.

\- Es broma Kiba, y ya he notado lo del gimnasio antes cuando me has abrazado y casi me ahogas.- aquello le hizo reir- pero sigues siendo igual de infantil que antes y lo sabes . - acabó diciendo la morena.

\- Bueno dejandome a mí de lado , que vas a hacer?

\- A que te refieres? No esta claro , disfrutar estos días libres con mis amigos y tomar fuerzas para regresar al trabajo.

\- No me referia a eso. Después de que te fueras me entere a algunas cosa, que creo han quedado sin resolver. - Kiba la miraba de forma muy penetrante y ella no sabia exactamente lo que quería decir aunque intuia algo.

-Kiba , se más claro que me estás confundiendo.

 _I el fue bien claro._ \- No creo que seas tan ingenua como para pensar que no lo verás en la boda ,verdad?- como ella no decia nada y mantenia una expresión de cierta confusión el castaño siguió hablando. - Me refiero a Naruto, el también está invitado.

\- No se por que tendria que preocuparme Naruto , es normal que esté invitado y no tengo ningún problema con eso. - mentira, claro que había un problema . Después de tantos años volvería a verlo y no sabia como estarían las cosas, como reaccionaria el o mejor dicho como lo haría ella al tenerlo cara a cara. Había pensado en la posibilidad de verlo desde el momento que compro los billetes de avión pero intentó no pensar demasiado en el asunto y ahora Kiba la tomaba por sorpresa preguntandole sobre él y tadas sus dudas volvieron golpeandola con fuerza en la cabeza.

\- Hinata no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero, Naruto ha cambiado mucho estos años y si guardas alguna esperanza de...

\- Kiba - ella lo interrumpió - no guardo ningún tipo de esperanza con respecto a nada relacionado con él. Las cosas entre nosotros quedaron claras hace 5 años en aquella fiesta. Somos amigos.- finalizó desviando la vista de Kiba y mirando hacia el interior de la casa esperando que Ino fuera oportuna por una vez en la vida y apareciera por la puerta para salvarla de aquella conversación que mantenía con Kiba.

\- Vale ,me alegro de oirte decir esto ,aunque tendré que pedirle perdón al idiota de Naruto.

\- Porque tienes que pedirle perdón?- Hinata no entendía nada.

\- Cuando te fuiste de aquella forma tan inesperada y luego de enterarme que le habías confesado que te gustaba y el te rechazara...

\- Como sabés eso?- lo interrumpió de nuevo, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

\- Richard me comento algo en el coche cuando volviamos de la fuesta y até cabos. Pensé que te marchabas por su culpa y cuando tuve oportunidad le aborde .Pasamos de tener una conversación bastante acalorada a los golpes y no nos hablamos por un tiempo ya que había muy mal rollo.

\- Pero Naruto no tuvo nada que ver con que nos mudaramos , penese que había dejado claro el motivo de mi partida a Tenten e Ino cuando me fui. - salto de repente Hinata sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ,que se mudaran había coincidido con aquella vergonzosa situación pero no había salido huyendo como estaba claro pensaban sus amigos , por culpa de Naruto al que tenia pensado plantar cara en el instituto y aguantar el bochorno. Simplemente su padre abria una empresa justo en la otra parte del mundo, en Canadá y toda la familia se iba. Eso era todo.

\- Pues todo claro. - ahora Kiba traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. La estaba preocupando con esa forma de actuar. - Entonces disfrutemos estos días que te tengo. Mañana quedamos para comer en el bar de mi tío . Esta por el centro pero no te preocupes pasare a recogere a eso de las dos y media para que tengas tiempo de volver de las compras con esas dos locas.

-jaja esta bien. Dios cada día tu si que estas mas loco . - solto cuando Kiba volvió a abrazarla y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

Tras despedirse de Kiba que fue echado a patadas por Ino por ser segun ella un pesado sobon las dos subieron al cuarto de la rubia donde esta le enseño su magnifico vestido de novia estilo sirena con la espalda descubierta, que brillaba a mas no poder por las incrustaciones de brillantes que tenia por toda la tela y empezaron a ponerse al coriente sobre algunas cosas y a hablar sobre lo espectacular que iba a ser la boda. Ino también le enseño algunas fotos de viajes que he había realizado junto a su prometido . Se llamaba Sai y trabajaba en la industria del petroleo y como no , viajaba mucho algo que a Ino le encantaba y con lo que supuestamente el la había conquistado motivo por el cual estaban echos el uno para el otro según palabras de la propia rubia .

Sin duda Ino si que no habia cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.

Buenas de nuevo . Por fin subo algo de continuación jajaja disculpar la tardanza pero cuando no hay tiempo ni inspiración no se puede hacer nada. Un besito y espero os guste . Disculpar las faltas de ortografía.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa de nuevo bebes ◕ ‿ ◕ . Primero que nada agradecer los reviews que me habéis dejado aunque no vaya a dar una respuesta a cada uno en parte al final de cada capítulo ,los tengo en cuenta.

En cuanto a la forma de redactar intentare mejorar un poco anqué se me da muy mal esto de crear ambiente jajaja y las faltas de ortografía ya son algo típico mío y como habito muy malo seguirán algo presentes aunque intentare evitarlo.

También creo importante decir que en cuanto al eje cronológico no iré redactando el día a día de los personajes ,en un capítulo pueden pasar varios días de la trama y en el siguiente haber transcurrido una semana de diferencia entre los echos, es que si no, se hará muy pesado y aburrido . Eso es todo por ahora, que empiece el capítulo. Espero lo disfrutéis.

❀ **CAPÍTULO 4** ❀

Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarla con distintas formas bastante incomodas en las que su inevitable encuentro con Naruto se produciría y como reaccionaria él ,o mejor dicho , como actuaría ella dado el momento. Junto a esto estaba la conversación que mantuvo con Kiba que no ayudaba para nada a destensar las cosas del asunto y encima el cambio de horario . Todos estos factores no la dejaban relajarse y el sueño se le escapaba entre las pestañas con cada vuelta que pegaba en la mullida cama, solo entrada la madrugada y después de haber leído varias paginas de una novela que había empezado semanas antes consiguió cerrar los parpados y dejarse adormecer por Morfeo.

Haciendo uso de algo de maquillaje para cubrir un poco las ojeras que resaltaban demasiado en su cremosa piel y después de haberse vestido con un vestido con modelo floral muy cómodo y unas sandalias romanas, bajó a desayunar.

En la gran casa no había ni rastro de Ino , así que para entretenerse mientras tomaba el desayuno y esperaba a las chicas mantuvo una amena charla con la cocinera y una de las ayudantes. Poco tiempo después abandonaba esa agradable tranquilidad por el ajetreo total de las compras.

Se pasaron horas entrando y saliendo de distintas tiendas y casas de diseño. Tenía menos energías que después de haber estado más de dos horas seguidas corriendo y eso que nunca lo había echo. Era ridículo, no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo en nada, ni en algo tan sencillo como el largo del vestido, hasta que Hinata se planto.

\- Chicas , esto es un sin sentido. A este paso nos tocara ir a la boda en camisón.

\- Hina, es que ni siquiera te molestas en buscar algo. – la encaró Ten-Ten soltando un suspiro mientras rebuscaba entre algunas perchas con vestidos de color malva.

\- Tantas tiendas para nada, ya no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas de seguir. – repuso Hinata con cara de disgusto sentándose en uno de los sillones de color beige que había en la amplia sala .

Tras unas miradas de tira y afloja entre la castaña que seguía su búsqueda ahora en el apartado donde se exponían unos maniquíes con vestidos en un amarillo chillón y Hinata a la que no daban muy buena espina esos diseños , se oyó la voz de Temari.

\- Chicas ya los tengo, venir . – las llamaba la rubia que se encontraba en una de las salas laterales.

Cuando entraron, Temari estaba acompañada por una asesora que traía varios vestidos cargando en su brazo derecho.

\- Mirar – señaló la rubia con cara sonriente , un escaparate donde estaban expuestos varios vestidos de tono azul aqua.

\- A las tres os quedaría muy bien este color – afirmó la asesora con cara amable al ver las muecas que ponían.

\- A mi me gusta bastante este color, que opinas Hina ?- interrogó la castaña esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amiga y así poder adelantar y probarse por lo menos algún vestido.

\- Si , la verdad es que es un color bonito y para nada aburrido. –acepto la peliazul acordándose de las exigencias de la caprichosa novia.

\- Jajaja , es verdad , Ino estaría de acuerdo con el color . Pues a qué estamos esperando, venga a probarse. – añadió Temari cogiendo uno de los vestidos y metiéndose dentro de uno de los probadores. Ten-ten hizo lo mismo y Hinata , bueno , ella seguía allí de pie observando los distintos vestidos sin saber cual elegir.

Habían de distintos tonos y todos le parecían bonitos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención tanto como para cogerlo y entrar corriendo al probador como habían hecho Ten-ten y Temari . _\- Porque te lo piensas tanto, es solo coger uno y probártelo , no seas ridícula, venga muévete –_

-Señorita necesita ayuda? – intervino la rubia asesora al ver las expresiones indecisas en la cara de la ojiperla.

Agradecida por algo de ayuda Hinata asintió –Gracias , la verdad no se porque le doy tantas vueltas , ni que fuera yo la novia.

Luego de probarse varios vestidos y contraria a lo que había pensado de sí misma a la hora de tomar una decisión, fueron Temari y Tenten las que no la dejaban quedarse con ninguno de los vestidos que le habían gustado y pensaba llevarse. O les parecía muy ñoño , o no les convencía del todo el modelo del bordado, o era muy feo y miles de cosas más que la dejaban sin opción .

Ellas dos ya tenían el suyo. Temari se había decantado por un vestido largo de gasa y seda natural en un tono mas intenso de azul aqua , con un favorecedor escote holter y muy marcado ,de tirantes gruesos con adornos en pedrería . Le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y por debajo de las rodillas tenía más caída y estaba adornado con unos delicados volantes de organza y unas pequeñas flores de encaje .

Mientras Tenten se había enamorado de un vestido palabra de honor, de un tono ligeramente claro. Tenía el corpiño bordado y un pequeño cinturón de pedrería adornaba en la cintura, luego caía hasta el suelo con elegantes pliegues. Por encima de la seda de la falda había una fina capa de tul con algunas piedrecillas brillando y el toque especial era el corte delantero por el que Tenten asomaba de vez en cuando la pierna derecha. Les quedaba de maravilla y ella allí sin un dichoso vestido entre los ''cientos'' que había ido sacando a pares la asesora del almacén , ni tan solo uno que le sentara bien y complaciera también a sus amigas. Era el colmo, tenía la sensación de que se pasaría todo el día allí encerrada y rodeada de trapos sin adelantar nada , o peor aún , la acabarían llevando a rastras a otras tiendas. – _No, ni de coña.-_

\- Chicas, no puedo más, de verdad. Me quedo con el último, me gustaba mucho. –las miraba con cara de suplica mientras ellas rechazaban su propuesta con un gesto negativo de cabeza.

\- No eres mi abuela, ese vestido tapa demasiado. – repuso Temari ofuscada.

\- Y el de tono pálido con volantes? – preguntaba la peliazul con algo de esperanza.

\- Ese tono no está hecho para ti, te ves opaca y sin vida.- intervino Tenten.

\- Tiene que haber un vestido para ti aquí.- señalaba la rubia levantándose del sillón y rebuscando entre las pocas perchas sin remover que quedaban en una de las barras del fondo.

\- Ten, puedes venir un momento?

Hinata ya ni les prestaba atención , volviéndose al probador y con ayuda de la asistenta se quito el último vestido que se había probado. _– ya está, no me pienso poner ni uno más .-_

Mirando el reloj del móvil se dio cuenta que faltaba menos de hora y media para encontrarse con Kiba, tenía que marcharse , con o sin vestido.

Pero claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo teniendo a esas dos allí.

\- Ahora si que si, Hina te prometo que te encantará el vestido ,solo pruébatelo y me darás la razón – decía la rubia entregándole una funda blanca con el según ella ,maravilloso vestido.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación la ojiluna le arrebató el vestido de las manos bastante fastidiada. – El último, que quede claro.- sentenció

Y con menos ganas de las que se lo había tenido que probar , salió a la luz de los focos que daban a la pasarela ,donde sus amigas , término que reconsideraría con prontitud la observaban embobadas desde los sillones.

\- Esta claro que este no es el vestido./- Ya tenemos el vestido ganador. – habían soltado a la par la castaña y la ojiluna.

\- Te ves magnifica Hinata, estas muy sexy . – decía emocionada la rubia mientras giraba alrededor de la morena.

\- Ese es uno de los problemas, no crees Temari? – la encaraba la ojiperla con cara de pocos amigos. – Aparte, mira esto - decía señalándose la parte del busto con movimientos muy exagerados de las manos.

Cogiéndola por los hombros Temeri la hizo quedarse quieta y observarse en el espejo central.

\- Mírate Hina, - decía con cara algo embobada – Eres una mujer preciosa y lo sabes , todos lo saben, deja de esconderte , disfruta , por favor .

Las últimas palabras algo suplicantes de Temari, la hacían dudar. Sí , se miraba y en parte le gustaba . El vestido tenía un color muy bonito y no era demasiado intenso. Era largo hasta el suelo , de chifón con delicados bordados de encaje por la base que se perdían cuando llegaban poco más arriba de la rodilla. Hasta allí todo bien, pero el problema venia en la parte de arriba, la parte de su anatomía que la atormentaba. El vestido se ceñía mucho en la parte del busto, resaltando más de lo habitual sus pechos y el escote no tapaba nada. Luego estaban esos finos tirantes de pedrería que parecían más hilo dental decorado con bisutería que caían hasta la parte baja de su espalda dejándola completamente al descubierto y allí se acababan los delicados tirantes junto a una pequeña cascada de tela que daban más relevancia de la que ella quería a su preciada posadera. El vestido, si tenia que admitirlo , era precioso, pero no estaba echo para ella , era más el estilo de la propia Temari o incluso diría el estilo de todas ,menos el de ella.

\- Tienes razón Temari, es precioso, pero no es para mi. – intentaba escaparse

\- Hina, somos tus amigas- ahora era Tenten la que intervenía – y como tal, no podemos dejarte declinar esto. El vestido es para ti y tanto tu como nosotras – decía señalándose a ella y a Temari , incluso a la asesora -sabemos que no vas a irte de aquí sin él.

Lo tenia claro - _Debí haberme marchado hace rato-_ no la dejarían ir sin ese dichoso vestido empaquetado y metidito en una caja .

\- Me voy a cambiar , esperarme en la entrada.- decía resignada la peliazul negando con la cabeza en un gesto desaprobatorio a sus amigas que saltaban de felicidad.

Después de salir de la casa de modas una vez elegidos algunos complementos y los zapatos , dejaron a Hinata en casa de Ino que se había hecho servir de la cita con Kiba como escusa para evitar seguir con esas dos bandidas y ahora tanto ella como Kiba estaban hablando relajadamente y disfrutando de una buena comida en el bar del tío del castaño. Los dos hombres se parecían más de lo que se esperaba, eran igual de habladores y exaltados . Kiba le habló de su trabajo en el refugio de animales y como amante declarada no dejó de atosigarle hasta que el no tuvo más remedio que llevarla. El refugio estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y ocupaba miles de hectáreas . Hinata había recuperado todas sus energías ,tan solo haber bajado del coche de su amigo y ver a los cachorritos que aguardaban en la entrada detrás de la verja. Se pasaron toda la tarde de allí para allá , limpiando algunas de las jaulas, viendo como los entrenadores practicaban con los perritos . Hinata se quedo embobada viendo el parto de una gata que según Kiba había aparecido por allí hacía tres meses en un estado deplorable. Una vez se animo a dejar aquel paraíso animal , Kiba la llevó a la casa de Ino .

Y tras un relajante y anhelado baño, se tumbo en la cama y se puso a revisar su portátil. Respondió algunos mensajes que tenía pendientes y le envió a su ayudante unos documentos que acababa a de revisar para que los imprimiera y archivara . – _Hoy ha sido un dia de locos , es raro que estar con Kiba me haya renovado las energías , jaja es un alborotador. Me hacia mucha falta su compañía. –_ pensaba Hinata allí tumbada en la cama mientras miraba el techo. – _Esta noche dormiré como un bebé, o eso espero.-_

\- Hina, estas despierta- Ino acababa de entrar medio cuerpo por la puerta y la miraba con gesto cariñoso. Al verla ahí tumbada se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama. – Paola (la ama de llaves ) me ha dixo que llegaste hace una hora.

\- Si , necesitaba tumbarme , hoy no he parado quieta.

\- La cena estará lista en diez minutos, te espero. – antes de llegar a la puerta y salir la rubia se gira y pregunta con cara algo arrogante y sonriente : - supongo que el vestido no me decepcionara, verdad? – con solo mirarla y sin darle tiempo a a la morena a contestar Ino salió de la habitación.

Tras vestirse con un pantalón baggy estampado a rayas, un top de tirantes y unas sandalias planas , decidió bajar al comedor.

Al bajar los últimos escalones se dirigió al gran salón que tenia la cocina integrada en un acogedor espacio abierto , aunque seguían sin gustarle demasiado aquellos monótonos tonos.

\- Hola, tu debes ser la encantadora Hinata, - la voz masculina la hizo pegar un brinco – jajaja encantado de conocerte , soy Sai- decía el hombre extendiendo el brazo para formalizar el saludo.

La figura del hombre que tenia delante la había dejado algo atontada y como acto reflejo se llevo la mano al pelo para arreglarse algunos de los mechones rebeldes que se escapaban de la coleta desaliñada que se había echo. _–por que Ino no me ha dicho nada? Debo tener una pinta horrible-_ y recuperando algo de compostura alargo el brazo para finalizar el saludo.

\- Mucho gusto Sai - dijo haciendo una leve inclinación.

\- Pero qué mona eres- soltó el moreno haciendo que la pobre Hinata se sonrojara hasta la punta de las orejas . Sai era un hombre alto y aunque se le viera bastante flaco poseía unos hombros muy anchos y unos brazos bastante trabajados que se le marcaban mucho debajo de aquella camisa negra. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita pero con un toque enigmático, junto a aquella expresión de serenidad que representaban claramente a un hombre de negocios seguro en sí mismo.

\- Ya hechas las presentaciones , venga vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre. – era la voz de Ino que la estaba sacando de sus divagaciones y se dirigía a la gran mesa de cristal del comedor y ella sonrojándose aun más si se podía soltó la mano del moreno, ya que la había mantenido estrechada desde el saludo .

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila y amena , hasta conoció un poco más al novio que no jabia podido conocer personalmente hasta ahora aunque Ino y el hubieran tenido un breve romance en el pasado , pero de la nada volvió a ser ella el centro de la atención.

\- Ino me ha dixo que no eres muy fan de mis obras de arte.- soltó de repente Sai haciendo que Hinata se atragantara con un trozo de aguacate que había engullido de la ensalada . La peliazul dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Ino e intento salir del apuro. No entendía por que la rubia le habría comentado aquello al novio si ella tan solo había hecho aquel comentario sin pensarlo . Se sentía ridícula allí delante del hombre como invitada en su casa y criticando su gusto artístico.

\- Simplemente son de un estilo bastante diferente al mío eso es todo , no era una crítica negativa – intento remediarlo.

\- Sí , he oído que sabes bastante de arte y que incluso pintas.

\- Tampoco se tanto , y es más un pasatiempo , me gusta leer sobre los pintores e inspirarme en sus obras . La verdad es que no conozco al autor de los cuadros que tienes expuestos y tampoco entiendo demasiado lo que expresa.

\- No hay mucho que entender, tan solo son posturas sexuales, uno de los hobbis de Sai también es pintar cuadros, pero su estilo es único diríamos,verdad cariño , jajaja. – decía Ino riendo mientras veía la cara roja de su amiga.- La pobre Hina se ha quedado sin palabras.-

\- No , bueno yo… la verdad es que tienes un estilo aparte , muy personal .- finalizo algo brusca la peliazul para salir del apuro, mirando las caras sonrientes de sus anfitriones.

Y tras eso y charlar un poco más sobre las aptitudes culinarias de Sai y algunos asuntos de la boda, Hinata se disculpó con los novios y se marcho a dormir. Tal como había previsto no le costó para nada acabar rendida al tan añorado sueño ya que no aguantaría otro día como aquel si no lo disfrutaba las siguientes nueve horas.

Bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo cuatro no tiene mucha chicha pero tenía que ponerlo , no se cuantos más contendrá la historia estoy calculando sobre 10 más o menos según vaya montando la trama. Como adelanto os digo que a partir del próximo capítulo habrá más acción y que también en el siguiente se producirá el tan esperado cara a cara de los protas. Hasta la próxima actualización y un besitoooo para tod s.

Con cariño A.M. Vogel


End file.
